Capítulo 1: El Comienzo (Parte 1)
by brunoprower500
Summary: (Equestria Girls) Se trata de 7 chicas con habilidades que las hacen especiales y dignas para salvar al mundo. Dejen sus reviews acerca de la historia, y despues los leere. :D
1. El Comienzo (Parte 1)

Super Equestria Girls – Capítulo 1

El Comienzo (Parte 1)

(Atención: Este fic no es solo de acción y aventura, también puede contener romance entre las protagonistas)

AJ: *suspira* Gracias por acompañarme a ver como peleo Rainbow

Dash: No hay problema, por cierto, mañana tengo que ir a practicar parkour con Spitfire, ¿Quieres ser la espectadora?

AJ: No veo porque no, adiós.

Dash: Adios.

(Al día siguiente)

Dash: Estoy a punto de ganarte

Spitfire: Ya lo creo, pero no tienes porque alardear…

*después de 5 metros, por una diferencia de 5 pasos gana Spitfire*

Dash: Muy buena carrera *empezó a sudar y a sentirse cansada*

Spitfire: Si, ¿Qué te parece otra carrera mañana?

Dash: Esta bien. *se van las dos*

*Mientras tanto, en el club de kickboxing*

AJ: Hola Maud

Maud: Valla, crei que mi peleadora favorita, y a la vez mi amistosa oponente no vendría

AJ: Claro que vendría, nunca voy a dejar una promesa sin cumplir.

Maud: ¿Hora de la pelea?

AJ: Por supuesto *se pone en guardia*

*Después de ½ hora de pelea*, gana Maud por unos golpes de más*

AJ: Buena pelea Maud *agotada*

Maud: Lo mismo digo

*Mientras, en la casa de Pinkie*

Blossomforth: Wow, eres muy flexible, podría admitir que más flexible que yo.

Pinkie: Nah, no es nada, solo es un entrenamiento *toma un poco de agua*

Blossom: Tengo que irme si no te molesta.. ¿Vengo mañana?

Pinkie: Por supuesto.

*Mientras.. en el Templo de la Familia Sparkle..*

Twi: *practicando con su baston ninja hasta que Shining toca la puerta*

Shining: Twily, ¿Estás aquí?

Twi: Si

Shining: Mamá dice que ya es hora de almorzar

Twi: Oh bueno, ahí voy *deja su bastón detrás de la puerta*

*En el Palacio de Celestia y Luna*

Celestia: Ellas son las 7 que necesitamos

Luna: ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Celestia: Traerlas a todas aquí mientras están dormidas

Luna: ¿Sera eso posible?

Celestia: Confía en mí, pequeña hermana. *comienza a retirarse de la sala de entrenamiento*

*mientras*

Tree: *derriba a Shy de espalda contra el suelo*

Shy: Me rindo

Tree: Estuviste bien al ser valiente.. pero.. nunca te rindas.. *se despide de ella con un beso a los labios de Fluttershy* Adiós.

Shy: Adiós…

*después de que llegara la noche*

Dash: *bosteza* Sí que fue un día largo el de hoy.. *mirando que tan lejos está su casa hasta que ve una sombra detrás de ella* ¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? *mira a su alrededor* Debió haber sido el sueño que me afecto… *va a entrar a su casa cuando de repente aparece Twilight en frente de ella*

Twi: Boo!

Dash: Ah! ¿Quién eres?

Twi: Solo soy yo *se quita el pañuelo de la boca* tu compañera de clase, ¿Recuerdas?

Dash: Oh, lo siento jeje *se rasca la nuca* No te reconocí por tu traje ninja.. Por cierto, ¿Eres una Kunoichi?

(Kunoichi = Mujer Ninja ; Bo = Bastón Ninja)

Twi: Sip, estaba practicando con mi bastón nuevo, ¿Vamos con las demás?

Dash: *entre bostezos* Estoy demasiado cansada de hacer tanto parkour y de correr… ¿Mañana suena bien?

Twi: Por mi está bien, adiós. *se va corriendo por los tejados*

*Después de que se duermen todas, Celestia y Luna aprovechan y las llevan a todas al Palacio*

Shy: *bosteza primero* Hola amigas…

*Todas se sorprenden*

Rarity: Dónde estamos?

Shy: No lo se

Luna: Hola a todas.

AJ: Subdirectora Luna..

Luna: No me llamen Subdirectora Luna… llámenme Submaestra Luna..

Sunset: Como llegamos aquí?

Luna: Fue una orden de la Maestra Celestia el haberlas traido a todas…

Celestia: Como verán, hay unas villanas que planean destruir y gobernar la ciudad de Equestria, no sabemos quiénes son, pero ustedes son capaces de detenerlas..

Shy: N…Nosotras? *comienza a temblar*

Dash: Hay cientos de personas que pueden hacerlo, ¿Por qué justamente nos eligieron a nosotras?

Celestia: Porque sus habilidades las hacen dignamente especiales.

Pinkie: ¿Habilidades?

Celestia: Si, y respresentan los valores de: Agilidad, Velocidad, Inteligencia, Valentia, Rudeza, Fuerza, y Resistencia. Por cierto, desde ahora todas usaran telepatía para comunicarse.

AJ: Tele.. ¿Qué cosa?

Celestia: Se comunicaran mentalmente poniendo dos dedos al costado de la cabeza.

(Atención: Solo funciona en lugares abiertos, no en los lugares subterráneos XD)


	2. El Comienzo (Parte 2)

Capítulo 1 – El Comienzo (Parte 2)

(Dije que habría romance en el capítulo 1, pero si vieron esa parte en la que Tree Hugger y Fluttershy se dan un beso, fue antes de empezar la historia, para no generar dudas ni confusiones.)

AJ: A ver si entendí bien… ¿Ustedes nos estaban espiando? Si es asi, les juro que…. *Rarity la agarra para calmarla*

Rarity: Ya calmate Applejack

AJ: *suspira* Esta bien

Luna: Allí tienen habitaciones cómodas, traigan sus equipajes, pero tengan en cuenta que son 4 habitaciones con una cama para dos personas en cada habitación.

Shy: En ese caso, llamare a mi amiga para que se quede aquí *se va*

*En una habitación duermen AJ y Rarity, en otra Tree y Shy, en otra Dash y Sunset, y en la última Pinkie y Twi*

*Despues de traer los equipajes, en la habitación de AJ y Rarity*

AJ: ¿Qué es lo que haces actualmente?

Rarity: Bueno, aparte de pelear, reparo vehículos y armas militares, lo sé, son trabajos que llevan tiempo, pero nadie más se ofrece a hacerlo.

AJ: Valla, ser militar no es nada fácil *comiendo una manzana*

Rarity: No… Y cuéntame, ¿Qué haces en tu vida?

AJ: No mucho, solo entrenar todos los días para ganar campeonatos de kickboxing, actualmente tengo 15 años seguidos siendo campeona *saca su cinturón y sus trofeos y medallas*

Rarity: Se ven geniales

AJ: Gracias *se acuesta en la cama* Necesito un descanso después de 15 años

Rarity: Y… ¿Quién es tu entrenador personal?

AJ: Mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh

Rarity: Oh, entiendo

AJ: Si.. Si me disculpas, me voy a… *bosteza y se duerme* zzz…

*En la habitación de Pinkie y Twilight*

Pinkie: Si que eres hábil con ese bastón

Twi: Gracias

Pinkie: Celestia quiere que entrenemos mañana a primera hora del día..

Twi: Respecto a eso, aun no tengo claro de a quien nos enfrentamos…

Pinkie: No lo se, pero si hay algo seguro, es que todas trabajaremos en equipo…

Twi: En eso tienes razón *se va a dormir* Adiós

Pinkie: Adiós *se duerme*

*Habitación de Dash y Sunset*

Dash: No sabía que tu también lees libros de Daring Do

Sunset: Asi es *leyendo*

*8 am del día siguiente*

Celestia: Despierten! Hora de desayunar

*Todas van a la cocina*

Celestia: Coman bien para asegurarse de que después esten listas para entrenar

*30 minutos después*

Celestia: Muy bien, hora de los entrenamientos ¿Applejack, Fluttershy?

Shy: Por supuesto

AJ: Con gusto

*después de la pelea*

Shy: *ayuda a AJ a levantarse* Debes ser un poco mas resistente

AJ: Gracias por el consejo

Celestia: Suficiente… ¿Pinkie, Twilight?

Twit: *hace el saludo ninja* Veamos que tan ágil eres *se prepara con su bastón*

Pinkie: *salta y se trepa en ella* Jejeje

Twi: Ah qué?

Pinkie: *la tira y la deja mareada con voltereta*

Twi: *cae de pie e intenta atacarla con el bastón*

Pinkie: *esquiva cada golpe*

Twi: *tira a Pinkie con el baston a los pies*

Pinkie: Oye, eso no lo vi venir ¬¬

Twi: Necesitas más reflejos Pinkie :D

Pinkie: Como sea, sigamos *salta y la ataca con doble patada al estómago*

Twi: Au…. *se toma el estómago*

Pinkie: ¿Te rindes amiga?

Twi: No… *desaparece y la knockea con patada ninja*

Pinkie: *cae al suelo* Me rindo…

Twi: *la ayuda a levantarse* Una ninja siempre esta atenta..

Pinkie: Tienes razón.. Creo que mi "Sexto Sentido" se descompuso..

Twi: ¿Sexto Sentido?

Pinkie: Si, tengo el don de presentir que algo, ya sea malo o bueno, va a pasar.

*Después de los entrenamientos*

Celestia: Creo que ya están listas para pelear contra nuestros enemigos

Luna: Hermana, Chrysalis y Starlight están destruyendo la ciudad

Celestia: Vallan a detenerlas

Twi: Ya oyeron chicas, vamos! *se van*

*En la ciudad*

Starlight: Muajajaja, esto es más fácil de lo que crei *guarda joyas en una bolsa*

Chrysalis: Simuladores! No permitan que ninguno de los civiles entre o salga

*Los Simuladores apuntando a los civiles con sus armas*

Chrysalis: Primero la ciudad, después el continente, y luego… El mundo entero…

Twi: No si nosotras lo evitamos primero!

Chrysalis: Starlight, Simuladores, ataquenlas!

Twi: Dash, tú y Applejack encárguense de Starlight, las demás derroten a los simuladores, Sunset y yo nos encargaremos de Chrysalis

Todas: Entendido!

*Después de una larga batalla, derrotan a Chrysalis y a Starlight y dejan las joyas robadas*

Coco: Gracias por defender la tienda chicas.. ¿Quieren unas joyas?

Twi: No gracias, las conseguiremos en otro momento, adiós. *se van*

Rarity: Agh! Yo quería al menos una joya barata..

Twi: Somos heroínas que peleamos por el bien de la humanidad, no unas caza recompensas, si quieres, cómpralas

Rarity: ¿Al menos.. un collar gratis?

Twi: Vámonos a casa

*Despues de que las dos volvieran a la "Cueva del Mal"*

Tirek: Son unas INUTILES! ¿Cómo pudieron perder con 7 chicas teniendo un ejército a su favor?

Chrysalis: No fue nuestra culpa, es solo que.. esas chicas son demasiado "invencibles"

Tirek: Mmm… ¿Invencibles? No por mucho tiempo…

Starlight: ¿Que podemos hacer, Señor?

Tirek: Por ahora solo lárguense de mi vista.. hasta que les ordene volver para derrotar a esas chicas..

Las dos: Si señor.. *se van*

Tirek: Es hora de que tú te encargues de ellas… *al Rey Sombra*

RS: Si Señor… *se va*

Tirek: Tengo la sensación de que este nuevo plan funcionara… jejeje..

(Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la parte 2, después vendrá el capítulo 2, bye :D )


	3. La Sombra

Capítulo 2: La Sombra

(Falta poco para el cap. 3, no se desesperen :D)

Dash: Bueno, vencimos a esas dos maniáticas, ¿Ahora qué sigue?

Twi: No lo sé, pero no celebremos antes de tiempo, quien sabe si hay algún otro enemigo suelto

AJ: Twilight tiene razón, por ahora solo quiero relajarme… zzzzz

Rarity: Bueno, ¿De qué tengo que preocuparme?

Pinkie: ¿Y… si pedimos unas pizzas?

Sunset: Por mi está bien

Tree: ¿Qué dicen las demás?

Shy: Espero que no nos caigan pesadas

Dash: En eso tienes razón, si hay alguna emergencia y nos movemos nos puede hacer vomitar

Twi: Entonces ¿Qué comemos?

Pinkie: Una ensalada de verduras y una de frutas

Twi: Suena bien *leyendo un libro*

Tree: Muy bien *va a hacer las ensaladas*

Luna: Chicas, es una emergencia

*3 minutos después* (lol :P)

Twi: Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos ¿Qué pasa?

Celestia: Un nuevo enemigo aterra a la ciudad, su identidad es desconocida

Twi: Vamos chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer *se van*

*mientras*

RS(Rey Sombra): *lanza una esfera de energía a una pastelería* Esto se pondrá interesante.. nadie se interpondrá en mi camino…

Twi: Ni lo sueñes!

RS: Eh ¿Quién dijo eso? *voltea*

Twi: Nosotras… las Protectoras de Equestria..

RS: Excelente… vamos a pelear…

Shy: Ahhh! *corre y lo golpea*

RS: No tan rápido pequeña *esquiva y contrataca dejándola tirada en el suelo*

AJ: Ahora veras! *corre, salta y le da una patada aérea*

RS: *esquiva*

AJ: ¿Pero qué..?

RS: *ataca rápidamente golpeándola a la cara*

AJ: *se toma la cabeza del dolor*

Twi: Ya fue suficiente. Ahhh! *corre y salta con su bastón para atacarlo*

RS: *agarra el bastón, se lo quita y comienza a golpear a Twi con el*

Twi: *cae rodando en el suelo* ou…

AJ: Mmmm… *pensando* Lo tengo *corre y le da una patada baja a los pies y lo tira*

RS: Rayos….

AJ: Ataquémoslo con todas nuestras fuerzas

*las 7 corren a atacar al mismo tiempo*

*Después de una larga pelea, Rey Sombra es derrotado*

RS: Demonios… me vengare de ustedes! *desaparece*

*Después de volver a casa*

Rarity: Gracias por ayudarme.. no podía sola.. *abraza el brazo de AJ*

AJ: No fue nada.. jeje *se rasca la nuca*

Dash: Oh si, derrotamos a los enemigos..

Twi: Pero no debemos celebrar aún… Quien sabe que planes pueden tener en mente..

Pinkie: En eso tienes razón..

Shy: ¿Pedimos unas pizzas?

Sunset: Si *va por el teléfono*

*Rarity y AJ se toman las manos a escondidas de las demás*

(Fin del Capítulo 2)


	4. RariJack )

Capítulo 3: RariJack ;)

(Atención, los capítulos 3, 4, 5 y 6 contendrán romance entre las protagonistas, no habrá peleas con villanos)

AJ: *levantando pesas* 245, 246, 247, 248…

Rarity: *llega*

AJ: Hola Rarity, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Rarity: Solo vine a verte un momento

AJ: Bueno, está bien

Rarity: *mirando a Aj y pensando* ¿Cómo puedo hacer para expresar lo que siento por ella..?

AJ: Tengo que seguir con esto…

Rarity: Esta bien… *algo triste*

AJ: *la ve irse* Rarity, espera…

*Las dos llegan a su habitación*

Rarity: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

AJ: Solo quiero saber que sucede *le seca las lágrimas a Rarity*

Rarity: Es que… tú me gustas Applejack, pero siempre que quiero decírtelo tu estas ocupada…

AJ: Lo siento.. Es solo que si te decía lo mismo.. crei que reaccionarias de mala manera…

Rarity: Claro que no… Te amo Applejack

AJ: Y yo a ti Rarity

*las dos se besan en los labios*

AJ: *va a dormir* ¿Te molesta si.. te abrazo?

Rarity: ¿Por qué me molestaría?

AJ: *la abraza*

*Las dos se duermen*

(Fin del capítulo)

(Disculpen si este cap no fue largo como los anteriores, pero es que no soy bueno haciendo capítulos que solo contengan romance. En fin, si les gusto, dejen reviews :D , adiós. )


	5. PinkieSparkle

Capítulo 4: PinkieSparkle

(Primera Persona de Twilight)

Era un día como cualquier otro… las personas caminando por todos lados, excepto nosotras, siempre estamos aquí entrenando debajo del suelo… No podemos disfrutar al aire libre porque nuestra mentora Celestia dice que hay peligro... Es decir, se que dice la verdad, pero parece que nadie nos conoce…

(Fin de la P. P. de Twilight)

Twi: *agarra su bastón y va a practicar*

Aj: zzzz…. *soñando que golpea paredes con los puños*

Twi: *meditando*

Dash: Hola! :D

Twi: Ah! *casi se cae del susto*

Dash: *entre risas* Lo siento, es que te iba a decir que es hora de desayunar

Twi: Ya voy…. *se levanta y se va a la cocina*

Pinkie: *leyendo un libro de artes del capoeira* Interesante…

Sunset: *toca la puerta*

Pinkie: ¿Quién?

Sunset: Soy yo, Sunset

Pinkie: Hola

Sunset: *abre la puerta* ¿Vas a desayunar?

Pinkie: Si *se va*

Twi: Hola Pinkie *sonríe*

Pinkie: Hola :D *la abraza*

Sunset: *comiendo cereal*

Dash: Oye.. ¿Tienes cereal?

Sunset: Claro *le da la caja*

Pinkie: Twi, yo…

Twi: ¿Si?

Pinkie: Yo… quiero hotcakes

Twi: *le da hotcakes*

Pinkie: *pensando* ¿Cómo puedo decirle a Twi que por ella siento algo más que solo amistad…

Twi: *la ve* ¿Te sientes bien?

Pinkie: Ah.. sí.. *finge una sonrisa, pero de repente voltea la mirada y comenzó a ponerse triste y se fue a llorar a su cuarto*

Twi: ¿Pinkie? *la sigue*

Pinkie: *cierra la puerta para que Twi no entre*

Twi: Pinkie, ¿Qué tienes?

Pinkie: *abre la puerta y se seca las lágrimas* Es que.. no quería decírtelo porque no sé cómo te lo tomaras…

Twi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Pinkie: *le roba desesperadamente un beso a Twi*

Twi: *se sonroja y queda shockeada por unos segundos* Pinkie…

Pinkie: Si… te amo… *la abraza llorando*

Twi: Oh Pinkie… yo también..

Pinkie: ¿Enserio? :'D

Twi: Si *le devuelve el beso*

(Fin del capítulo)

 **Pinkie: Oye, ¿Por qué se te ocurre hacer parejas con las heroínas?**

 **Yo: Es mi historia, así que me puede ocurrir.**

 **Pinkie: Me vengare de ti, idiota. :v**

 **Yo: Oye, solo es una historia, no te lo tomes tan literal..**

 **(Fin del capítulo)**


	6. SunsetDash

Capítulo 5: SunsetDash

Dash: *practicando con la pelota pateándola al arco*

Sunset: Estuvo bien Dashie…

Dash: *rascándose la muca* Gracias Sunny jeje… ^^

Sunset: *se sonroja y desvía la mirada*

Dash: *le ruge el estómago* ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

Sunset: Si, vamos

*llegan a la cafetería*

Dash: Quiero un sándwich de jamón y queso, y unos aderezos por favor

Sunset: Y yo una hamburguesa con papas fritas por favor

*las dos van y se sientan una frente a la otra*

Sunset: *suspira*

Dash: ¿Sucede algo?

Sunset: Quiero terminar el trabajo de matemática pero es muy difícil :c

Dash: ¿Qué tan difícil es?

Sunset: Demasiado, más de lo que te imaginas.. :/

Dash: Yo tampoco lo he hecho… ¿Y si pedimos que Twilight nos ayude?

Sunset: Buena idea

*Mientras tanto, Twi está meditando*

Twi: Solo mantener el control…

Sunset: *toca la puerta*

Twi: ¿Quién?

Sunset: Somos Dash y yo, Sunset

Twi: Adelante

*Sunset y Dash entran*

Dash: Solo vinimos para ver si puedes ayudarnos con la tarea de matemáticas

Twi: Bueno, yo tampoco lo hice, asi que… por supuesto que si *va a buscar el libro*

*Después de hacer toda la tarea*

Sunset: Gracias Twilight, nos vemos en la escuela

Dash: Bueno, solo espero que eso nos ayude en el examen…

Twi: Solo depende de sus ganas de querer estudiar jaja

Dash: Jaja tienes razón, adiós.. *cierra la puerta*

Twi: *sigue meditando*

Sunset: Bueno, Twilight nos ayudó, así que ya estamos listas para el examen

Dash: No lo sé, yo estoy nerviosa

Sunset: Si, yo también… pero no podemos pedirle ayuda a Twilight todo el tiempo

Dash: En eso tienes razón… *bosteza* estoy cansada…

Sunset: ¿Vamos a mi casa a dormir?

Dash: *bosteza de nuevo* Vamos…

*Después de llegar a casa de Sunset, se van a dormir*

*8 horas después, Sunset y Dash van caminando tomadas de la mano hasta cerca de la entrada de la escuela*

Dash: Estoy un poco nerviosa…

Sunset: ¿Por qué?

Dash: No quiero que nos vean…

Sunset: Oh, tranquila, todo estará bien… *entran*

(Fin del capítulo)


	7. El ataque de los murciélagos

Capítulo 7: El ataque de los vampiros de la fruta y la transformación de Fluttershy (Parte 1)

*media mañana*

Aj: Gracias a todas por ayudarme a cosechar las manzanas, la verdad no lo podría hacer sola…

Sunset: No hay problema, para eso están las amigas

Aj: Si… *bosteza* Me voy a dormir, las veo más tarde…

Todas: Adiós…

Sunset: Todo ese trabajo me dio hambre…

Pinkie: Si, a mí también… Oigan, ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

Twi: Vamos…

-llegan a un Subway-

Rarity: Que lastima que Applejack se pierda ahora esto…

Dash: Lo sé, pero todos sabemos que trabajar no es fácil…

Richard (camarero): Alguna orden?

Pinkie: 6 de los mejores sándwiches, por favor

Richard: Muy bien.. *va a por ellos*

Shy: Miren allá… una feria de manzanas

Dash: Si Applejack estuviera aquí, nos diría que después vallamos para allá

Sunset: No sería mala idea…

Rarity: Pero sin Applejack si, sabes que adora mucho las manzanas (:nomedigas: (?) )

-mientras tanto-

Aj: *despierta de golpe* La feria de las manzanas! Olvide completamente que tengo que cocinar… *se va corriendo hacia allá y se encuentra con las chicas*

Bloom: Aquí tiene su tarta de manzana, son 8 dólares

Colgate: Muy bien *le da 8 dólares y se lleva la tarta*

Lyra: Una manzana acaramelada por favor…

Bloom: Muy bien… Una Manzana Acaramelada!

Big: Siip! *se la lleva*

Bloom: 3 dólares

Lyra: *le da los 3 dólares y se lleva la manzana*

Aj: Lamento llegar tarde, es que me quede dormida y, y…

A. Smith: No te preocupes manzanita, tenemos todo bajo control…

Big: Siip!

-de repente aparecen en el cielo criaturas voladoras marrón oscuro y con colmillos acechando a las manzanas-

Sunset: *saca sus binoculares* ¿Qué son esas cosas? *señala*

Twi: Vampiros de la fruta!

Aj: No! La feria se arruinara!

Dash: Es hora de echar a esa plaga de aquí *choca su puño con la palma de su mano*

Pinkie: Son demasiados, no podremos con todos ellos

Twi: Entonces habrá que proteger la feria a toda costa *saca su bastón*

Sunset: Muy bien *sus puños se vuelven de fuego*

Shy: *es mordida por uno de ellos* Agh! *lo deja inconsciente y se cubre la parte de la mordida*

Rarity: Estas bien?

Shy: Si lo estoy

-después de acabar con todos los murciélagos-

Sunset: Que alivio de haber terminado…

Aj: No se preocupen amigos, la feria está a salvo… *todos alegres*

Twi: *bosteza* Todo esto me dio sueño…

Shy: Una siesta no vendría mal después de todo esto…

-3 horas después-

Shy: *bosteza y se levanta* Agh, que buena siesta… *va a mirarse al espejo* .. Eh? *tiene el pelo un poco despeinado, colmillos, alas y orejas de murciélago, y ojos rojos(hibrido murciélago)* AAAAAAAAHHHHH! *todas la oyen y corren hacía el baño*

Dash: ¿Esa fue Fluttershy? *todas la miran con cada seria* Eso es un si…

Aj: Fluttershy, ¿estás ahí dentro del baño?

Shy: Si, pero n-no me miren….

Rarity: ¿Estas bañándote?

Shy: No

Dash: ¿Estas embarazad.. *Aj le pega en la nuca* Oye!

Aj: ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, terroncito?

Shy: E-Está bien.. *abre la puerta*

Todas: Ah!

Pinkie: Fluttershy, ¿Q-Q-Qué te paso?

Shy: Esta bien… *suspira y les muestra la marca de la mordida en su brazo*

Sunset: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Shy: Tenía miedo…

Luna: *algo molesta* ¿Qué está pasando… aquí? *ve a Shy*

Twi: *a Luna* ¿Hay alguna cura para remediar esto?

Luna: Me temo que no…

-todas quedan sorprendidas-

Continuará…


End file.
